The sole mission of the Roswell Park Comprehensive Cancer Center is cancer research, treatment, prevention and education. The Center devotes all of its resources, personnel, and facilities to supporting its cancer mission The Cancer Center which is in its 41th year of funding, is currently organized around 5 research programs, 15 shared resources, and a clinical trial infrastructure that prioritizes investigator-initiated and innovative clinical trials that are a product of the research programs. The Cancer Center supports 143 members across multiple disciplines and has recruited 139 new faculty since the previous review with 48 of them new members of the CCSG. All of the members actively participate in CCSG program activities and have brought strength in collaborative and translational project areas. Our cancer-relevant direct grant funding is currently $52.4M with $17.5M in NCI funding and we have seen an increase in program/multi PI type grants that underscores our commitment to collaborative research. We have increased our focus on our community outreach and engagement component with more funded grants in this area since the previous review and we have an enhanced approach to our community and catchment area needs. Accrual to interventional investigator- initiated clinical trials (externally peer-funded plus institutional) arising from our own science was 69% (592 out of a total of 858 accruals). For interventional-treatment trials, almost half (49%) of the accruals were for investigator-initiated clinical trials. For non-interventional trials, almost all of the accruals (98%) were from investigator-initiated clinical trials. The specific aims of Roswell Park over the next 5 years are as follows: 1) To be a leader in the development of innovative therapeutic approaches by building on our existing strengths in tumor immunology and immunotherapy, genomic medicine and molecular epidemiology; 2) To enhance collaborative efforts between basic, clinical and population scientists toward the discovery of innovative approaches to prevent and treat cancer; 3) To train the next generation of scientists through innovative oncology-focused programs that continue to develop translational opportunities across the clinic, the basic science laboratory and population science areas and 4) To focus on the needs of our catchment area of Western New York (WNY) through research and outreach using effective strategies for prevention, treatment and survivorship. Roswell Park continues to play a primary role in discovery and innovation in basic science findings that enable us to deliver the best cancer care to our patients in New York State, around the country and around the world.